Into the Fire
by valleydew
Summary: Set six years after the first fall of Voldemort. The story is still a work in progress, but main plot: Remus has a brother that is nothing like him, but he still needs him in his life well, because Remus is a werewolf. There's more to it I promise.
1. Chapter 1

"Remember when I broke your mothers vase, you called me a stupid git. We were'nt allowed to use magic outside of school, so we spent five hours trying to put the pieces together with super glue. You were so afraid of what your mother would say becase her grandmother had given her that vase on her wedding day. When she came home that evening, we tried to act like nothing was out of the ordinary, but we were surprised when your mother walked to the side table piked up the vase and threw it in the trash. It turned out she had kept the one her grandmother had given her in a safe place and she had been keeping a replica in the house just incase you got too careless."

Remus smiled down at the grey molding headstone. The winter air was far too cold for comfort, but the lonely werewolf did not seem to notice the six degree drop. You see, he never really had time to come here and when he did, he liked to take his time and spend time with her. Sometimes, especially when the weather was good, he'd seat and read her favorite books. Hogwarts: A History, was her favorite and each time Remus read anything from it, it always triggered a memory,a memory, he was always too keen to share with her. Most days, especially days like today, he could not believe it had been six years already. Six years since he lost her, six years since he lost Lily, James, Peter,...Sirius...

His life had been turned upside down and sideways in one night and if it werent for a certain person in his life, Remus was sure he would have given up long ago. The memory of that one person came back to mind and suddenly Remus realized how cold it was. His lips were blue and numb and his toes had started throbbing.

"Merry Christmas Sarah" The words came out in a whisper as he slowly stood up to his feet. A quick warming spell fixed the problem with his toes and he felt some feeling come back to his fingers and face.

With one more glance down at the head stone, Remus popped out of the grave yard and arrived in the woods behind his house. He walked the half mile to his nearest neighboor and waited paitently as they came to the door.

"Hello Remus" Miss Green was a muggle. She had been Remus's neighbor for as long as he could remember. When his parents died, she always stopped by his house to make sure he had something to eat and every winter, she put it on her self to make him two new sweaters.

"Uncle Remus!"

A huge smile appeared on his face as he crouched down in order to catch his little neice as she ran into his arms. There was'nt a day that went by that he did not see how much of a copy Ramona was of her mother.

"I hope you were good for Miss Green?" He had her for the weekend and he had left her at his neighbors for a few hours while he went to the graveyard.

"When am I never not?" She answered him with a cheeky grin. Miss Green smiled at the two and assured Remus, Ramona was just an angel

"We read a book today" Miss Green said.

"You did? Which one?" Remus looked at the little girl in his arms

"A night before christmas" Ramona said smiling

"You've read that before haven't you?"

"Daddy read it to me once" Her smile seemed to falter a little and Remus knew it was time they left.

After thanking Miss Green the Lupins were walking down the Pavement to a secluded corner.

"Do you want to get some Ice cream before you go back home?" Remus asked her as they turned a corner. When he did not hear an enthusiastic response he looked down at the six year old beside him

"Why cant i just stay with you uncle Remus, i dont like being home" She had stopped walking and Remus could see the frustration in the beautiful blues that resembled her mother's

"Dont you want to see your..father?" No matter how many years it has been it always stung to refer to his brother as so.

"Daddy's never home. I dont have anyone to play with but bertie and Miss Fonda. "

"It's christmas, Mona, I'm sure your father would be home" She only looked down and walked past him

"I already had ice cream, but thank you for offering" Remus smiled mildly at the little figure and wished with all his heart that she did not have to feel alone, but no matter how alone she felt, she was better off with his brother than she was with him.

"Let go, then"

KK

They arrived infront of the gates of the Lupin estate. Romulus Lupin had done well for himself, he was the consultant to the minister of magic. He had also written and sold a couple of best selling books on how to invest, telling people the secrets of good investments. As mentioned he had made these investments himself and he was now the third wealtiest half-blood in the wizarding world. Remus of course did not have the opportunities his brother had, well he did, but as a werewolf, society did not offer you these chances.

Romulus and Remus were identical twins, but the last time anyone ever got them mixed up was before Remus'saccident with a werewolf, ever since then, one could tell, the sickly one with the scars was Remus.

Miss Fonda, the house keeper let them in. Romulus stood in the open foyer as they stepped in. Ramona ran to him quickly as she had not seen him in two days.

"Please say your staying for Christmas?" She asked as she looked up into the amber eyes of her father

He smiled and bent down to meet her eyes

"How about i tell you that I'm not only staying, but we are also going to have a huge Christmas party" The little girl squeeled in excitement at the prospect of a party in her own house. Even if she would not get to stay long, as the daughter of the host she was bound to make a thirty mintue of one hour appearance.

"Uncle Remus, did you hear that? We're having a party"

Remus smiled at her excitment

"Would you come uncle Remus? Daddy, is uncle remus coming?" Romulus looked from his daughter to his brother. Remus immediatly knew who and who would be at this party and he knew in order to keep his brother in good standings with these people , he would have to be absent

"I'm afaird not, Mona. I have to work"

"On Christmas eve?" A party was never really a party if her uncle Remus was absent, he was the only one that really talked to her.

"Ramona, why dont you go get ready for bed. I would like to speak to your uncle" Romulus used the tone that meant no arguing because this statement was always up for contest, but Ramona knew the no argument tone.

She walked up to her uncle and gave him a tight hug. Only God knew when she would see him again

"Goodnight uncle Remus"

"Goodnight Mona" She walked back to her father and gave him a quick hug. He kissed her head and bid her goodnight

Once Ramona was out of view Romulus turned back to his brother

"Dolores is going to be there, I did'nt-"

"I understand. I really do have to work anyway" Remus said

They walked into Romulus's study and Remus took a sit in the armchair as Romulus poured them both a glass of fire whiskey

"Where is he Remus?" Romulus handed him the drink as he took his seat behind his desk

"Where is who?"

"Harry Potter"

"I dont know Romulus. This is the third time you've asked me that"

"You were James Potters best friend, one of his best frineds and you are trying to tell me that old bat did not tell you were he put your godson"

"He's not my godson, Sirius-"  
"He's in Azkaban!" He stared at Remus for a few heart beats "For merlin's sake Remus, as the next best thing, you should know about the well being of your best friends son"

"I'll tell you this one last time. Dumbledore has his reasons for keeping Harry's wereabouts a secret, and secondly, Why you still hang around the likes of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle still baffles me. You know what kind of people they are!"

"Ambitious and successful men. Yes, i know"

"They were followers of Volder-"

"There were under the imperious curse. You know who clearly saw their value and recruited them"

Remus stared at his brother with so much anger. He wasn't sure what annoyed him more, the fact that his brother was stupid or the fact that he was stupid and with his face.

"Whatever you do in your life is yours, just dont take my daughter anywere near those people"

"She's my daughter Remus. It is illegal for a half breed to have an offspring. You should be careful were you say those words, you dont want her taken away now do you. It's bad enough I have to explain to others why I let her spend time with you" Remus had to swallow his dignity. It was true, the only reason his daugther was in this house and calling _him_ 'daddy' was because he was not allowed to have kids, or rather raise them.

Remus stood up, ready to take his leave. He did not even know why he had come in in the first place. Spending more than ten mintues alone with Romulus never left him feeling like anything worth more than chewed gum under a shoe.

"Remus, we only want what is best for Harry Potter. Not being a part of our world would only hurt him. As a legend he should be here. People want to see the face of the boy who saved us all"

Remus looked at his brother

"Who said that Romulus, Lucius?"

"He makes sense"

"Of coure he does" With that Remus walked out of the study and out of the estate gates where it was safe to apparate. With one glace back at the top window on the right side of the mansion, Remus left Lupin estate for his small cottage by the woods.

He had a few ideas where Harry was and he was not so sure if _there_ was the best place, but Remus had always trusted Dumbledore, after all the man had trusted him enough to let him attend his school. He knew there was probably a reason for his decision.

Before going to bed though, Remus made a mental note to ask Dumbledore about Harry. It would be nice if Harry and Ramona met, maybe just once. Afterall there were cousins.


	2. Chapter 2

_I did not add a disclaimer in the first chapter so here it is. I do not own any of these characters, except Romulus, Sarah and Ramona and any others I make up. Everything else belongs to J.K_

_I also wanted to let you know that I would be doing flashback chapters. Not sure how the order would be yet, I'm just going as the story is taking me._

March 1976

Remus sat under the tree by the lake. It was his tree, well, the Marauders tree. Sirius was lying down beside him, eyes closed, enjoying one of the first day spring. Peter sat on his other side as he admired James's new tricks with his snitch. The OWLs were a few months away and unlike his friends, Remus had decided to use his free time to study. His friends always told him he needn't study so much he was already smart, but Remus knew if he was going to get even a meager job, he was going to have to do exceptionally well in school.

So far in his last five years everything was perfect. He had no grievances with any of his teachers, well except Professor Slughorn, who made it obvious he was trying to stay clear of him. But aside from him, Remus had a good life at Hogwarts. He had gone from being a quiet shy boy in his home town, to being a part of the most notorious set of boys Hogwarts has ever seen.

He won't lie, he loved his mates. Looking around at each of them again, Remus had to smile as the tableau of their usual day. He never had any friends before, especially after his 'accident' and before that he was always shy. His twin brother, Romulus was good at making friends and even though Remus always had him to talk to, for some reason they were never really close. After Remus's accident, Romulus had been scared to come near his brother for a while, it took some getting used to, but after a few months, He came around. He never let Remus forget he was a werewolf though and that always annoyed him. Before they turned eleven, Romulus always talked about how Remus would not be allowed into Hogwarts, Remus knew he did not mean to sound nasty, but at the time it was the fact. It was not until Dumbledore became headmaster that Remus saw light at the end of the tunnel.

At Hogwarts, Romulus was sorted into Ravenclaw house, while Remus was placed in Gryffindor. They hung out together occasionally. Romulus thought Remus's friends a bit obnoxious, but Remus wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. Romulus had friends too, a lot of friends and a few girlfriends too over the years. Romulus was good looking and he knew it. He had amber eyes, they both did. Dark blond hair and what some people would call the perfect jaw. He had a nice smile that usually had girls swooning, no one else had a better smile than his, well, Sirius Black did, but aside from him, no one else, even Remus had a different smile.

He was not so lucky in the girls department. He had fancied a number of girls in his time here, but he never had the courage to ask them out on a date and if he ever did, thanks to the urgings of his best mates, he never went past one date. Girls did not seem to notice him, like they did Romulus. When Romulus would introduce him to his new flame, the girl always seemed shocked that they were brothers. They were identical, but Remus's condition had done a number to his looks. He was much paler and he had several scars on his face. His eyes were usually sunken,

especially days following or preceding his transformation. He seemed to keep to himself most times, except when he was in the company of his closest friends. Some girls probably liked him because he was friends with the "bad boys" But Remus never saw them.

Remus looked up from his potions book and noticed James had gone off to talk to Lily Evans….again. Peter was eating some sweets and Sirius still had his eyes closed. His ears picked up footsteps coming towards him and he looked the other way to see his brother and a girl he did not know coming towards him. As they got closer, He realized who the girl was. Sarah Evans, she was Lily's younger sister and was in Ravenclaw house. He had seen her around a couple of times, but always at a far distance. She was pretty, in fact really pretty now that he got a closer look at her. She had wavy blond hair and emerald green eyes. She was quite tall, a couple inches taller than Lily and she had a really nice smile

"Hello Brother" Romulus greeted as they stopped under the shade of the tree. Sirius opened one eye at the sound of his voice and grunted before he closed it again. He was not a fan of "The Other Lupin" as he liked to call him.

"Romulus" Remus stood up; he hated it when Romulus seemed to tower over him.

"I just came from Professor Flitwick's office, I heard the OWLs would be pushed up a month this year, just thought I'd share the news" Remus nodded. He wanted to ask why, but his eyes kept meeting those of the blonde beside Romulus

"Hi, I'm Sarah" She said smiling as she extended a hand

"Right, where are my manners? Remus… Sarah, the smartest and most beautiful girl in Ravenclaw house. Sarah, meet your match in Ancient Runes, My little brother Remus" Remus felt his neck get hot, when he heard his brother say that

"Were not- I'm not his little brother" Remus felt he had to say it and Sarah laughed making him blush

"He needs to emphasize the two minutes to feel like he's in control, let's just give it to him" She said and Remus smiled

"So, are you two…"

"Oh, God, No. I'd never date this thick head. We're just friends" She smiled at Remus. His heart started beating so fast; he almost didn't hear his brother say "I'm working on that though"

"You're going to have to work real hard to get into any Evans' skirt" Sirius's voice came from below them. His eyes still closed. Remus smiled at Sarah apologetically.

"Black"

"Little Evans" Sirius looked up at her and smiled before he went back to continuing his nap

"I'll leave you to it then, Remmy" Romulus said ready to go. They had taken a few steps away from him before he turned around and said "By the way when's the next full moon"

If Remus could turn any other color but red in the face, he would have, luckily the only people around were people who knew about his furry little problem, except Sarah, but she did not seem to think anything about the question

"Why? Is that what your astronomy project is about?" Sirius was sitting up now. He had a hard look on his face and all Remus could think about was that he was lucky he had a friend like Sirius.

Romulus looked at Sarah and then back at Sirius, he did not seem to think before he opened his mouth, but Sirius always felt like he did it on purpose. His theory was that he preferred it when Remus was an underdog to him.

"Yeah, it is" He replied feeling stupid

"It's on the 16th" Peter's little voice was heard and Romulus looked at him

"Thank you"

He turned to be on his way again when Remus called out. He didn't want Sarah to wonder why that question had caught him off guard.

"Thanks for telling me about the OWLs" Romulus nodded and he walked off with Sarah by his side.

Any other person would have thought nothing of the exchange, but part of Sarah's magic was that she could feel the emotions of people around her and Remus's panic was strong. It did not take a super smart person to figure out what Romulus meant considering Remus's reaction. She had seen his scars and she had heard the rumor of the boy who got sick once every month.

At that moment, Sarah lost all respect for Romulus Lupin. That was no way to treat your brother.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything

000

Present Day

Stacks, was the name of the bookstore he worked at on the weekends. It was in muggle London and the pay wasn't very good, but it was enough for pocket money since his wages usually paid the bills. Remus appreciated this job because it was the one part of his life that was not loaned to him or had anything to do with his brother. He enjoyed the times he got to sit in a back corner and read as much a he pleased, he talked to customers about their favorite books and he always gave recommendations.

Sarah was the person that took him to his first muggle bookstore. He remembered that day well because it was the day he read his first Shakespearean play. Twelfth Night had been Sarah's favorite and she urged him to read it. He never looked back since.

Remus was on his break and like any other time, he found a space at the back and settled down in the small chair he had conjured for himself and began reading. He was already a few pages into his book when he felt someone's gaze on him. He immediately looked up and in front of him stood a young woman. She had light brown curly hair and she was not very tall. She wore glasses and a satisfied smirk on her face.

Remus knew her. She was the annoying reporter from the daily prophet that was insistent on interviewing him for her book on werewolves.

"Mr. Lupin, I hope you remember me"

"How can I not" Remus sighed wearily as he closed his book and stood to tower over her

"Well, I have come back to see if you have given my proposal any thought" She was a determined little thing from what Remus heard. She was always butting heads with the infamous Rita Skeeter as the two did not agree on each other's methods of journalism

"Look, miss-"

"Lanister. Terra Lanister."

"Miss Lanister, I don't want to give the interview. You know very well the law that states werewolves and other 'special' creatures are prohibited from printing anything or speaking to the media. I could get sent to Azkaban" Remus had a frown on his brow as he kept looking over her head. He did not feel comfortable having her at his workplace.

"Mr. Lupin this is exactly why I'm doing this. Werewolves need a voice, we need to abolish all these immoral and inhuman laws." She paused

Remus knew at the bottom of his heart that she was right, but he could not do it. Sticking his neck out there meant putting his brothers job in jeopardy, it meant going to Azkaban and never seeing his daughter again. He did not wan to imagine never seeing her again. She was the only thing in his life that kept him sane and he did not want to do anything to jeopardize all this. He just started sleeping through the night again six months ago. His drinking had reduced and he smiled more. Doing this would only ruin his progress and he was not ready.

"I can't do it"

"Mr. Lupin, I employ you to think about this. How else are we going to change people's minds if they don't hear about werewolves from one himself? A clever wizard, who graduated at the top of his class from Hogwarts, a working man, a war hero. They need to know werewolves are not savage animals…" Remus could not believe the passion she had. She was the first person outside his friends and Sarah that he had ever heard say that werewolves were not savage_, he_ was not savage. She seemed to believe it so much; Remus almost thought it was an act. He could not hear her continue, the thought of his dead friends, the thought of Sarah…. memories from Hogwarts…. he couldn't stand hearing her speak anymore.

"What do you know about werewolves!" He hissed at her " Who says I am not a savage animal, who says I'm not a monster. You don't know me miss Lanister and I would appreciate it if you did not assume you did."

"I-"

"I appreciate your gesture, really, but I am not interested. I would also appreciate it if you did not come to my work place again" Remus stared at her as she struggled to say something. She eventually closed her mouth and clenched her jaw lightly.

"I apologize for disturbing you Mr. Lupin." She said disappointment evident in her voice and just as quietly as she came she left.

Remus did not have time to dwell on what just happened. His manager called him and he was off working again. The whole time though, he could not get the look she had on her face out of his head. When she told him werewolves were not savage, It was as if she really believed it. He had to wonder what the source of her passion was.

0000

That night Remus returned home exhausted. After a quick shower and canned soup for dinner, Remus relaxed in what used to be his fathers favorite chair, with a cup of tea in his hand. The old gramophone played classical music and Remus's head was lost in thoughts varying from what he was going to get his daughter for Christmas, The reporter from his work place, what harry looked like now, why his brother was such an a$$, That he did not hear the sound of apparition outside his door until a knock came.

Getting up from his couch, Remus went to the door. He peeped to check who it was and was surprised as he opened the door in a hurry.

"Professor, This is an unexpected surprise. I don't mean to assume, but I hope there is no trouble"

Dumbledore had a serene smile on his face

"It is a pity dear Remus that our meetings have always been results of terrible and urgent events and I am afraid tonight is no different" Remus could not begin to think of where the fire was. He was so lost in his panic that he did not invite his old head master in

"May I come in Remus" Dumbledore said bringing him back

"Of course. Sorry, sir" Remus said steeping aside

Dumbledore took a seat by the fire and Remus walked into the sitting room after him "Tea?"

"Yes please" The room was eerily quiet as Remus poured his former professor tea. Dumbledore took his first sip after Remus has settled down across from him and the younger man waited patiently for him to begin.

"This concerns Harry" Dumbledore said

"Potter?" Curious because he had just thought about him the other day

"Is Harry alright, sir?" Dumbledore had a light frown on his face and this worried Remus because Dumbledore never frowned.

"I fear, if we do not act, things can go for the worst"

"Where is he, sir?" He had an idea but he had to be sure

"His relatives, the Dursley's" Dumbledore paused "I had someone move close to them so I would get updates on young potters well being, but I'm afraid he is not being treated right and this concerns me"

Remus sighed. He did not know what they were doing, but if Dumbledore was concerned then it must be bad. He felt tightness in his chest immediately; something hot was boiling in his belly and Remus had to try very hard to keep his temper in check.

How could Petunia even think of hurting Lily's son... Sarah's nephew? Her sisters loved that little boy to pieces. He did not deserve any form of maltreatment.

"What do we do now sir. When do we go get him?" Dumbledore smiled a bit at his eagerness to save his best friends son

"There in lies the problem. I placed Harry in Petunia Dursley's care because of the blood relationship she has with Lily Potter." Dumbledore went on to explain the powerful magic of love and Lily's sacrifice and how that had saved Harry from Voldermort.

"The only other person alive with blood ties to lily is –"

"Ramona" Remus finished for him

"And she is in the care of Romulus, Your brother. Now, not that I don't trust Romulus Lupin, He was a fine student from what I can remember-"

"He is around all the wrong people. I know. I hate the fact that Ramona is around all that and I can't do anything about it." Remus did not want to go into the pain he felt everyday about the fact that his daughter was not _his_. "I wouldn't want to put Harry in danger"

"He might not be in danger per say" Dumbledore said "Your brother is around a rather colorful group of people but, I daresay he is still trust worthy and a good man-"

"He's been asking about Harry. Talking about him with the likes of Malfoy" Remus interrupted Dumbledore and the old man smiled.

"I know, but I do have a plan" Remus was eager to listen " Harry Potter does not have to come to the wizarding world as Harry Potter, he can always be… someone else" There was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes and Remus had to wonder how they were going to pull this one off.

000

What do you guys think? Good or bad


	4. Chapter 4

Remus sat nervously on the chair in his brothers home office as he waited for Romulus to appear. It was the day of the long awaited Christmas eve ball and Romulus had been going around making sure everything was perfect. he was that kind of person, always wanting to impress those in higher statuses than he was.

Dumbledore was sat in the chair beside him. The older man did not seem fazed by the new information they had to deliver to Romulus Lupin. He sat there in complete patience as he went through one of the books Romulus had left on his desk.

Finally the door opened and Romulus walked in already in his dress robes.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting Professor. I had to see to the final preparations for the party" He said as he and Dumbledore shook hands

"Don't worry about it Mr. Lupin. I was quite intrigued by your latest book" Dumbledore said

Romulus smiled at the old man knowing full well Dumbledore was not the biggest fan of his works as he had not incorporated them in any of the courses at Hogwarts.

Romulus nodded his head at his brother and Remus returned the gesture as the other Lupin went around his desk to sit.

"So tell me, to what do I owe this visit Professor?" Romulus asked

"Your assistance would be greatly needed Mr. Lupin" Dumbledore said a frown finally creasing his eyebrows. Romulus looked interested as he leaned forward in his seat. His party was starting in an hour, and on a normal day he would have been anxiously waiting, but when one had Albus Dumbledore visiting them unexpectedly and asking for their help,it was a big deal.

"I'm listening" He said.

"I must first commit you to an unbreakable vow before we give you this information. it is important that this stays between the three of us only." Dumbledore said. Romulus looked uncomfortable with this and he looked at his brother who had been quiet the whole time.

"We really need your help Romulus" Remus said.

"What does this thing involve?" He asked skeptically  
"the young fawn is in need of our assistance" Dumbledore said. Romulus was not sure what Dumbledore meant. He mentioned a young fawn and the first thing that came to mind was Ramona; although he was not sure why she was referred to as a fawn. Romulus was not Ramona's biological father, but he was the only father she knew and he loved her as a father should love his child, yes, maybe he was not the greatest father out there, but he still cared for her and if Dumbledore and Remus thought she was in danger, he was willing to take this unbreakable vow to find out what it was.

"Alright then. I will do it" Romulus said getting up. Remus and Dumbledore got up as well and Dumbledore asked both brothers to hold each others hands.

"Romulus Lupin do you vow to keep everything discussed in this room away from the ears of others?" Dumbledore asked as he began the incantations

"I swear"  
"And do you also vow to not speak of the identity of the fawn to anyone other than Remus and myself?"

Romulus rose his eyebrows in question. Identity?

"I swear" He said. Dumbledore completed the incantations and once the vow was in place Dumbledore quickly shot a protective charm around the room so that all that was being said could not be heard by others.

"Harry Potter needs your help Romulus Lupin" Romulus gave Dumbledore a strange look, but before the man could question the older wizard, Dumbledore explained everything from how the Dursleys were maltreating Harry to Remus being his last guardian and the fact that Remus could not legally care for the young boy. Dumbledore didn't let him know about lily's sacrifice and the necessity of the Ramona's presence for the blood protection. He did not think it necessary just yet.

"You want Harry Potter to come stay with me" Romulus could already picture himself as the man who raised 'the boy who lived'. He really did not think about the fact that Dumbledore had asked him to protect his identity, he was just imagining how high i would go in society as Harry Potter's guardian.

"You would not be known as Harry Potter of course" Dumbledore said  
"He would be a nephew of ours staying with you as a result of his parents being muggles and they are trusting him in our care" Remus said.

Romulus frowned slightly " So Petunia is maltreating Lily's son" He said. He knew about Petunia, Sarah had always talked about her oldest sister who wrote to Dumbledore begging him to admit her into Hogwarts.

"I'm afraid so" Remus said.  
"When would we go get him them?" Romulus asked.

Dumbledore stood up from his chair "Remus and I would get him tonight." He said a small smile playing on his lips "The little one would perhaps have a nice Christmas tomorrow" He added. Romulus nodded and kept it in mind to send his house elf, Bertie to go prepare a room and go Christmas shopping for Harry.

"Harry would be safe here" Romulus said getting up as well. Remus smiled gratefully at his brother. This was the reason why he never really liked arguing with Romulus because no matter how differently they saw life, Romulus was a good guy and he was always willing to help.

Romulus walked Remus and Dumbledore to the entrance Hall as they were about to leave. Remus spoke up  
"Is Ramona going to be attending?" He asked his brother and Romulus shrugged

"She is the host's daughter, of course she would make an appearance" Remus wanted to argue. he knew who would be at the ball and he knew the kids Ramona would be interacting with, but he had to hold his tongue. Romulus was doing them a favor right now and now was not the time to pick a fight. It was his fault he was what he was, if he had not gotten angry at Romulus that day that he went to- Remus did not want to bring up repressed memories. He instead just nodded his head in understanding.

"Can I see her?" He asked

"I'm sorry Remus" Romulus said looking at his watch "The guest would be arriving in a few minutes and she must get ready and I think it's best you left to get Harry now" Remus did not know what to say. This wasn't the first time Romulus had said he could not see his daughter anytime he wanted, he just never got used to the feeling of shame and anger that overcame him in those moments.

"Come Remus, we shall be back tonight" Dumbledore said leading the way out. Remus nodded and followed the older man out. He shook away whatever emotions he was feeling at the moment and focused on where he and Dumbledore were aparating to. Right now they had more important things to do and that involved getting Harry Potter away from Petunia and Vernon Dursley.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter.  
Warning: There's child abuse in this chapter.

00  
Today was hands down the worst day he had ever had. Six year old Harry Potter could not find a comfortable position on the tiny dingy cot he had for a bed. He had been tossing and turning all night and he could not help the tears that escaped his eyes with each movement. You see, it wasn't the cot that caused his discomfort, Harry Potter was very used to the shabby thing he used as a bed, after all it was all he has ever known. It was the darkening bruise on his rib-cage the bruise on his right arm and the ache in his belly that left him uncomfortable. All he had done was drop the rolls on the floor.

The evening had started off like all the others. Harry was standing on a stool washing the pots and other things his Aunt Petunia had used to prepare tonight's Christmas eve dinner. At the same time, while the rest of the Dursley's were getting ready in their new suits and dress, Harry had to keep and eye on the rolls baking in the oven.

Uncle Vernon's family was coming as well, so Aunt Petunia wanted everything to be perfect, in the same effect, Harry wanted everything to be perfect because this way, he'll be allowed to sit at the table and eat a good amount of food this year, Maybe he might even get one of Dudley's less worn old socks this year for Christmas, the ones he had had holes in them.

Harry heard the timer ding and he quickly jumped off the stool without wiping his wet hands, he put on the oven mittens and opened the oven to take out the tray. Immediately the baking sheet sent heat through the oven mittens and Harry's hand being wet caused them to burn. Immediately the little boy reacted by dropping the sheet and with it went all of Aunt Petunia's dinner rolls to the ground.

Hearing the commotion, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon rushed into the kitchen and saw the mess their nephew had created.

"You worthless little thing. Look what you've done!" Aunt Petunia yelled. Harry wanted to pinched himself. he should had braved through the pain and placed the sheet on the counter. Now he was going to get it.

"He's ruined our dinner" She yelled at uncle Vernon and Harry used all the courage he had in his body to look at the large man standing beside his aunt His face was a small shade of purple and Harry felt himself shaking with fear.

"Deal with him Vernon" Aunt Petunia yelled and as if he had been waiting for her permission to do the thing he loved the most, Vernon Dursley stomped up towards Harry Grabbed him by the arms, inflicting the first bruise. He picked of a frying pan that Harry had just washed and hit him on the side with it at least three times.

Harry sobbed and cried out loud each time. Through his tear filled eyes he saw his cousin come into the kitchen and he watched as his aunt covered Dudley eyes as she led him out to the living room to help him fix his bow tie, all the while Vernon was pulling Harry's hair, screaming at him and kicking him all over.

After he was tired, actually, when he saw the guest would be arriving soon, he threw Harry back inside his room under the stairs and locked the door. Harry remained in there without food that night and when his head began to hurt too much, he tried to go to sleep, but it was difficult because his whole body hurt. These were the nights that he wished he had died in that car accident with his parents. That way he wouldn't have to be here in his aunts house. he would be with his parents somewhere, wherever dead people went and he would be happy with them. He didn't care what Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon said about his mom and dad, Harry knew they were all lies. His parents would have been the best parents ever, he was sure of that and he wished he had gone with them.

00

The cold air hit Remus like a smack across the face the moment they apparated in front. of number four. Remus immediately remembered the last time he was here. it was about eight years ago and Sarah and Lily had wanted to give Petunia a wedding present after they found out she had gotten married without their knowledge. Each Evans sister brought her significant other and Remus had remembered how James had almost wanted to kill Vernon Dursley for the way he looked at his Lily.

Thinking of James made Remus a bit nervous now. He did not know what to expect when he saw his late best friends son, all he knew was that he would do his very best to make sure Harry didn't miss his parents too much. Of course he would not try to take James's place, but he wanted to be there for Harry, He wanted to make more of an effort more than he ever had for Ramona.

Remus had not noticed that Dumbledore turned off the streetlights with his deluminator. He was brought back to the present when he felt the older place a hand on his shoulders.

Remus moved forward, brought out his wand and whispered " alohomora"  
The locks clicked and he opened the door. both men went inside quietly.

Harry who was lying awake in his room heard the movements of others outside. he assumed it was Dudley stealing some of the Christmas morning cookies, but when he heard unfamiliar voices, he moved closer to the door and pressed his ear on it to hear better.

"He's not in any of the rooms upstairs" A man with a soft yet raspy voice said. Harry felt his body freeze. were they looking for him?

"Very curious. Perhaps he is in a room down here?" An older man said.  
"Impossible. There aren't any rooms down here" The other guy said

"Who are you!" Harry heard uncle Vernon yell. As the large man stomped down the stairs, Harry felt dust and cobwebs fall on his head and into his eyes.

"Where is Harry?" Remus asked the hideous man he had met only once before

"you!" Vernon yelled pointing a finger at Remus almost as if he were accusing him of something.

"I thought you died with the others"

"Mr. Dursley, Mr. Lupin and I are only concerned about young Mr. Potter and we have come to take him with us"

"Why!" It was Petunia this time "Don't you have to be eleven to go to that dreaded school" She whispered yelled hoping not to wake her Dudley.

"Where is Harry, Petunia" Remus asked

Back in the room under the stairs, Harry was trying very hard not to sneeze. He had just gotten over itching his eyes from the first time uncle Vernon came down and now that Aunt Petunia was standing on the starts too, he was having difficulty holding his breath.

He hated his aunt and Uncle, but at the same time he did not know who was looking for him. Something told Harry that the fact the his aunt and Uncle hated them meant that they were good people. this thought excited him for a second and he forgot to concentrate, thus allowing himself to sneeze very loudly.

It got quiet outside and then Harry heard footsteps coming his way. Moved away from the door and moved farther inside his tiny room. The door swung open and the light went on and Harry saw two unfamiliar, yet familiar men looking at him in shock, surprise and relief. One of them was old as Harry could tell by his voice. he had long white beard and he was wearing what Harry thought was a long dress. He had on glasses and his eyes were a pale blue. The other man was way younger. He had dirty blond hair and light brown/orange eyes. He had some scars on his face but he wasn't scary to Harry, he looked like a very nice man.

"Harry" The younger man breathed as a huge smile appeared on his face. Harry felt himself relax at the smile. he could swear he had seen that smile before.

The younger man knelt down and opened his arms inviting Harry in to give him a hug. Harry wasn't sure what to do, no one had ever offered to hug him before, so he slowly and cautiously walked forward. He had a feeling he could trust this man and so he did a he asked,he hugged him.

"You look just like your father" The man whispered and at that Harry smiled a lot, that is until Remus squeezed him a bit and he flinched because of his bruises. Remus pulled away and looked at Harry closely. he saw the tear streaks, the hand print on his neck. He eyes traveled to the boys arms and he saw the bruise.

"Harry" Remus asked softly "Has that man been hitting you by any chance"

"Remus-" Dumbledore started, but Remus lifted a finger at the old man

His face was serious all of a sudden and Harry wasn't sure if he was mad at him, the old man, or uncle Vernon

"Has he Harry? It's okay, you can tell me" He urged and Harry looked from him to the large man who was now a weird shade of green and red in the face.

Harry nodded slightly. Remus stood up and turned to Vernon Dursley and his wife

"I don't even want to know why he is sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs, I want to know who gave you the right to think you could lay a finger on this child!" Remus was furious. He had Pulled out his wand again and Harry watched as his uncle squirmed when the stick was pointed at him.

"Remus" The old man said gently " Hexing him won't do any good. Let us take Harry and leave like planned."

Harry's face lit up at this. he was leaving the Dursley's. He didn't even know these characters. One was wearing a dress, the other was scaring his uncle with a stick, but he didn't care, he had said Harry looked like his dad and that meant he knew Harry's dad. That was enough for him.

"He can't' leave. He needs me to be safe" Petunia piped up  
"YOU CALL THIS SAFE!" Remus growled. The werewolf inside him was really starting to get angry and Dumbledore knew now was the best time to leave.

"Come Mr. Potter would you like to leave with us" Dumbledore asked and Harry nodded his head eagerly "Is there anything, you will like to take with you?"

Harry ran back into his little room and surveyed the area. what did he need? He picked up his sweater and pulled it over his head. It wasn't very warm, but he needed to wear one outside. He put on his shoes. He packed the few clothes he had into his school bag and then came back out.

Remus still had Vernon at wand point and Dumbledore smiled warmly at Harry.

"Ready? good" He turned to Remus. "Shall we Remus?" Remus slowly lowered his wand and kept it in his place, but just before he turned away from Vernon , he punched him straight in the face knocking the large man down. he had to. it's what James would have done, even Sirius would have done worse.

Harry looked at his uncle on the floor in shock and a small smile came on his face, Remus had just done what he pictured his own father doing to uncle Vernon all these years.

As they all stepped outside, Harry looked around for their car and when he didn't see one he was going to ask if they were going to walk, but just then Dumbledore spoke.

"Have you ever heard of such a thing called magic, Harry" he asked

"umm yeah" Harry answered thinking about the movies and books

"Good" and just like that Harry felt something pulling at his navel and in a flash he was not standing in front of number four privet drive anymore.

00  
I hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

I do apologies for the delay. I kind of lost my muse for this story and now I got a second Harry potter story I'm working on, so I would be juggling both. I hope you like this one. I've decided to go back in the past with this chapter, like I said, this would happen often. We'll go back to the present in the next chapter.

On with the story

**March 10, 1981**

Cheers were heard as the two babies crawled towards the large stuffed teddy bear on the other side of the room. The evening had started off quite normal. Sirius, Remus, Peter and Sarah were all at the potter house for Sunday dinner, tonight's Sunday dinner however, was no ordinary one because it was Remus's birthday today and an even more reason to be happy and relaxed. Things had been so scary in the last few months. There were more deaths, more dangerous missions for the order. Voldemort was terrorizing their world and turning everything upside down and the only comfort they had was each other, and of course the two little babies sitting on the laps of their respective fathers.

Sarah and Lily were in the kitchen putting the finishing touches to dinner and Remus's birthday cake, while the men and the babies were in the living room having a heated conversation on their child's development. James had boasted that Harry was months younger than Ramona and was already showing signs of standing soon. Remus had told him that Ramona would begin to walk in her own time, but she was a speedy crawler. James disagreed and the two went back and forth. Sirius had mentioned something about a race and Peter had transfigured a throw pillow into a large stuffed rabbit and placed it on the other side of the room. In the bunnies hand was a bottle of chocolate milk,the one thing Harry and Ramona could not get enough of. Immediately, they both struggled out of their father's laps and began to race for the bunny. Sirius cheered for both babies, refusing to pick a side. Peter just watched in amusement, while James went for Harry and Remus for Ramona. Lily and Sarah stuck their heads out of the kitchen to see what all the commotion was and upon seeing their children being subjected to rug burns and deafness all for the sake of chocolate milk and their father's egos, they stepped in and picked up their children. Harry immediately forgot about the bottle of milk once he was in his mothers arms, but Ramona was determined to get her chocolate milk.

Sarah tutted at her daughter when she began to cry and then she fixed a glare on Remus.

"Do you see what you have done. She can't have that right before dinner. Here, you fix this" she placed a crying Ramona into Remus's arms and Remus gave her an apologetic smile

"Harry was bound to win that" James said bitter that the women had stopped the race. Lily pinched his arm and he yelped in pain

"I don't know Prongs, the way Mona is screaming right now, Me thinks she was gonna win, or even if she didn't get there first, she would have pulled on Harry's hair till he gave it up" Sirius said with a smirk and James laughed knowing it was probably true

"Yeah, my god daughter is a feisty one isn't she" He said and Remus smiled as he pulled out an Easter egg shaped honey-dukes pure milk chocolate out of his pocket and handed it to his daughter. She was immediately quiet as she began to suck on it.

"Works every time" He said beaming at his daughter. Sarah walked back out of the kitchen with Ramona's pacifier and she saw her daughter's mouth was covered in chocolate. She frowned at Remus, but he only shrugged.

"I tried everything, only this works" Sarah smiled despite herself as she conjured up a napkin and knelt in front of Remus so she could face Ramona and clean the chocolate around her mouth.

"You are your father's daughter through and through" Remus's smile was full of pride when he looked down on his daughter. At the word father though, Ramona began blurting out

"Dada" The sad thing was that she was looking around for Romulus, they all knew it. Remus was to be her uncle Remus, it was for her own protection. Sarah's smile deflated when she saw this and she sighed. She wished things were different. she wished she was married to the man she loved and that they were raising their daughter together, but instead she was forced to marry his brother and play house with him,all because of the evil laws that existed in their world.

"He's not coming today, is he?" Remus asked Sarah quietly and she shook her head

"No, the Minister took a trip to Transylvania, he went with him" She informed him

"Stupid Lupin seems to be making a name for himself" James said. That was his name for Romulus, while Sirius called him The Other Lupin.

Sarah frowned at James. She did not love Romulus, but he was a good guy and he was very good to Ramona and great at pretending to be her real dad.

"He works hard, yes" she said

"Coward" Sirius snorted "Should have joined the order to help us fight"

"Not everyone is cut out for that, Sirius" Lily said entering the room again with Harry on her hip

"Yeah, Cowards!" Sirius defended his statement.

"Sirius!" Remus said getting his attention. He looked at James and Peter "I know you dislike Romulus,but you guys forget he is my brother and he is doing me a huge favor. Without him, Merlin knows where Sarah, Ramona, and I would be today"

"You do know the only reason he is doing this is to get Sarah to fall in love with him right. He already gloats that it was him who got to marry her and not you" Sirius said

Remus's face was red and he tried his best not to lose his temper, not today, not in front of the kids, but before he finished calming himself, he saw Sarah walk toward Sirius and slap him soundly across the face.

"I'm going to the store to buy more frosting" Sarah said putting on her muggle jacket and walking out of the house.

"Padfoot, you dimwitted Hippogriff" Remus said while Sirius rubbed the spot on his cheek that stung

"Serves you right" Lily said sitting down next to James who put his arms around her, knowing not to say anything on the matter. Lily shot him a look then shrugged his hand off her shoulder.

"You started this, so go set the table" She told him

"What?" James wanted to protest

"It's only a matter of moving your wand, James Potter" She said and he conceded getting up and calling for Peter to help. Peter got up eagerly and followed James into the dining room, James yelling out threats that he was going to finish the cake before they came into the kitchen.

"Sorry" Sirius muttered to Remus. The ever forgiving guy that he was, he shrugged it off and got up and placed Ramona in Sirius's arms.

"I'll go find her and bring her back" He said leaving. Sarah was walking back when she spotted Remus waiting for her by the gates that lead to the Potter house.

"Get it?" He asked and she smiled lightly

"The last one"

"He didn't mean it you know" Remus said apologizing on behalf of Sirius.

Sarah sighed as she settled down on the steps. Remus sat by her side and she rested her head on his shoulders.

"He's right though" Sarah had a tear slip down her cheek. " I hate being with him and not you, you know that Remus and Every time he puts his hands on me all in the name of acting, it annoys me" Remus didn't like hearing this, but there was nothing he could do. He was a monstrous beast and Ramona and Sarah were not safe with him. He could not provide for them the way Romulus could. "The other night, he even suggested we give Ramona a sibling. Can you imagine that" She sniffled and Remus held her close.

"I'm not bothered by his advances, do you want to know why?" Sarah looked into his amber eyes and nodded "He might have married you, but I am confident that your heart still belongs to me as mine does with you. I know you love me, Sarah and I love you and that is enough for me. Nothing else matters"

"I do love you" Sarah said as she hugged him close and Remus held her tight. They hadn't held each other this way in so long and it almost brought tears to his eyes when she pulled away, but he did not let her see his weakness, he had to be strong for her. Sarah wiped her tears away and smiled at him.

"I made macaroni and cheese, your favorite" She smiled. Remus got up and helped her to her feet.

"How about we go stuff ourselves with mac and cheese and chocolate cake" He said

"I'm down with that" Remus chuckled

"Down?"

"It's a new muggle slang" She explained as they walked back into the house. The rest of the night was uneventful. They ate, laughed, sang, ate some more and then drank once the children were put to sleep. It was a good birthday for Remus, the last one he would have were any of his friends minus Sirius and Sarah were alive.


End file.
